


Paper Cut

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: A glimpse in the childhood of Touko Fukawa, and a poorly-spoken wish that ends up coming true.





	Paper Cut

"I wish that they'd just die!"

Those were the words of eight-year old Touko Fukawa as accompanied by a loud snap, coming from her cleanly decapitating a paper doll with a pair of scissors. Touko's earliest memories were not pleasant ones; her peers had been cruel to her; her teachers were apathethic towards her situation, and her two mothers detested her very presence.

For as long as the child could remember, everyone in the world hated her.

And now, the pain had gone too much for the child to bear.

Grabbing an another paper doll, the little girl proceeded to cut its head off as well, filling her room with a mess of decapitated paper dolls and noises of the blades continuing their work of appeasing the child's anger at the world. When the last doll was 'killed' like the others, the child huffed and immediately discard the scissors.

Hopefully, her mothers didn't hear her outburst earlier. But even if they did, it's not like they'll care anyway.

Feeling warm tears at the corners of her eyes, the child wiped it away with her wrist. She flopped herself onto her bed, and felt herself slowly drift off into the solace of her dreams.

Now that she thought about, maybe it would have been better if she was the one to die instead. Everyone will be better off without her disgusting existence.

* * *

 

She should have known that she would be tricked.

The day after she wrote down a heartfelt love letter towards her crush, the boy had thought that it would be a good laugh for him and his friends if he posted the letter on the school's bulletin board. The girl tried to stop her tears from falling onto the ground, futile it may be. Her ears silenced the ongoing laughter coming from the students of her school.

It's only when a teacher asked for her presence in the school's office that the young girl finally let her tears go.

* * *

 

"You certainly have a way with words. Perhaps you should put your talent to good use."

Those were the words of the teacher before Touko was dismissed from the school's office. And so, the child had decided to take the advice of that one person who, for once, appreciated something from her.

While working, all that was on her mind were thoughts of her former crush's face, laughing at her for falling for him so easily. She supposed that she deserved it; only someone like her could be easily tricked.

Feeling anger boil within her once again, the girl took out several paper dolls and a pair of scissors. Once more, she began to cut away the helpless dolls. At first, they had their heads cut off as cleanly as she could get, but in a cruel twist of fate, the image of the sneering boy's face slithered back into her mind like a cursed serpent.

With that, her 'murder' of the dolls grew savage and ragged. Sometimes she cut them in half, other times she cut their limbs off before going for their head, and finally, she began to stab the whole ones repeatedly.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid_

_you're so stupid for not realizing it sooner_

_no no no no no no no he's the one who's stupid_

_something bad should happen to him_

"I wish that he'd just die..." The little girl muttered coldly.

_**I can do it for you.** _

And then, the little girl realized what she had been thinking. Putting the scissors away, she covered her mouth in horror of what she's become.

"N-No..." Touko whimpered, banishing those horrible thoughts into the deepest parts of her mind. He doesn't deserve retribution for her mistakes, after all. Or at least, that's what the girl tried to convince herself.

That said, it doesn't mean that there wasn't a small part of her that wished the boy's death.

* * *

 

When the little girl woke up, all she felt was cold, hard tiles on her skin. Touko grumbled, wiping her tired eyes awake. She must have fallen off the bed. If not, maybe her mothers had something to do with it.

Sitting up, the child faced the wall in front of her, only to rear back and scream when the next thing she saw greeted her.

Right in front of her, was the boy who had cruelly played the prank on her since the last time she saw him. His own blood dripped from his hands, chest, and forehead as his body hanged limply onto the wall. A pair of scissors were the only things that managed to pin him there, and upon closer look, she saw a message near him, written in his own blood. It said,

**Bloodbath Fever**

Touko took ragged breaths as her young mind tried to processed what happened. Impossible, he was supposed to be in another town, somewhere very far away from her own residence. Why did this happen to him!?

Who could have done something so...despicable?

And then, the girl realized what she had been thinking in the past days since the boy had tricked her. It was only wishful thinking, but she had asked for this boy's death. It can't be, she wasn't thinking straight that time; she never asked for this.

Denial proved to be futile when the girl felt something warm on her cheeks, and upon touching it, realized that it was blood. Blood that came from him.

_What have I done?_

_he didn't deserve it he didn't deserve it hedidn'tdeserveit_

**_Yes, he did. He had it coming._ **

By the time she came back to her senses, the girl immediately stood up and fled at the scene of the crime; away from the proof of the monster she's become. Fear of being caught and taken away had overcome her guilt of supposedly murdering someone in cold blood, and though she doesn't remember doing the deed, she knew within her that she was the cause somehow.

From then on, murders exactly like the boy's own case had occurred for next years of Touko's life. Some of them had been like him, but others didn't deserve their gruesome fate. There were a few who were actually nice to her, and the only 'crime' they committed to deserve being another one of Syo's victims is that her crazed split personality didn't want anyone else to take them.

"KYEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The serial killer's deranged laughter echoed throughout the alleyways as she had claimed another victim for the night. This time, it had been a yakuza brute who thought that it would be a good idea to ambush the literary girl alone in the alleyway. Unfortunately, the tables had turned on him.

Touko may not appreciate it, but Syo had been doing her wish as a child very well. Too well, as a matter of fact.

_**This is why you should be careful of what you wish for.** _


End file.
